


Valentine's Surprise

by stayshinygirl



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayshinygirl/pseuds/stayshinygirl
Summary: He's rare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day.  
> Enjoy.

Hell of a hangover.

Her head won’t stop hurting, she feels like it’s gonna explode in any moment. She doesn't drink much. It’s something very rare. And she gets drunk even more rarely. But last night was her best friend’s birthday and they were having so much fun and, honestly, she just missed Blake so much.

She spent an amazing night, don’t get her wrong, but he wasn’t there. Something was missing. His smile, his dimples, his curls, his jokes. His hot and secure body always pressed against hers, his big hands always looking for her own, his big blues never leaving her eyes.

They have been texting all night long. But of course it wasn't the same. They are not good at spending time away from each other. They need to stay together as much as they can, the distance is just so painful that she can’t even resist a day without him.

She misses him.

She runs a hand through her blonde and long hair, her eyelids are heavy and she blinks a couple of times to fully open her eyes. Silence is surrounding her and she exhales deeply before taking her phone from the nightstand. She checks her messages without opening them, just scrolling her notifications and looking for his name. Nothing. It’s 9 am, that means 8 am in Oklahoma. And he is probably still sleeping.

He loves sleeping until late. Not when she’s with him, of course. She usually wakes him up caressing his back and nuzzling her nose against his neck. She’ll never stop wanting him. Especially first thing in the morning, when his body is inviting and hot near hers and his lips are dry and puffy and ready to be kissed.

Damn, she has to stop thinking about him and his body right now.

She decides to let him sleep and gets up to take a shower. Oh. Her head. She stood up too quickly. She uses the hotel’s phone to call the reception and ask for some breakfast. The guy who replies her is nice and lets her know that she has twenty minutes before her breakfast is ready.

She takes a quick shower, letting her body relax under the hot spray. She wears comfortable clothes and goes to the dining room of her suite where a persistent knocking on the door is waiting for her.

She opens it and finds Danilo smiling at her. “Do you have some aspirin?”, he asks without even giving her the time to greet him. “My head is killing me.”

Gwen smiles and lets him enter before closing the door behind them. “Yes. I thought you were going to sleep until late?”

“No way, sweetie, I have to take care of you. You have that Revlon thing today, it’s important.”

Her friend is the sweetest person on the planet. Literally. “Danilo, you could have slept a little more! We have time!”

Danilo sits on the sofa and runs a hand through his hair. “Babe, please, do me a favor. Stop talking and give me something for my head. Or I’m gonna die.”

She laughs in front of his exaggeration and rushes towards the toilet to take some pills from her suitcase. She gives them to Danilo and decides to take one herself. “I thought you had company?” Danilo grins mischievously towards her and she blushes. “Okay. Forget I asked. I don’t want to know.”

His laugh fills her ears and she takes a deep breath. “I really wanted to spend today with Blake, though.”

Her friend opens his mouth but waits a moment to speak. “It’s Valentine’s Day! I almost forgot! Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetie”, he reaches for her hand with his and leaves a soft kiss on the back of it. “And I’m sorry you can’t spend it with Blake. But you’ll see him soon, okay?”

She nods and thanks him before a knock on the door makes her jump slightly on the sofa. “Breakfast!”

 

 

She is feeling better when Danilo starts working on her hair and makeup. He’s busy washing her hair when she checks her phone for the thousandth time since she woke up. He hasn't texted her yet. She glances at the clock. It’s 10 am in Oklahoma and he should be awake by now. Weird.

She tries to ignore it and hides her phone behind a cushion to not be tempted by it. She may be acting like a child but she doesn't want to be the first one to message him. Especially today. It’s Valentine’s Day after all.

She makes small talk with her friend but the thought of Blake just won’t leave her mind. Okay, maybe he forgot. It’s not this big deal. Today is a day like the others. They love each other every day, not only on Valentine’s Day. But she’s romantic, and in love, and she thought he was going to do something about the fact that they couldn’t spend the day together.

But she was wrong.

Her hair is collected in a long ponytail when another knock on the door interrupts them. Danilo lays the pencil he was using for her lips on the table in front of them and goes to the door to open it. She can’t see who’s behind it because a giant and colored bouquet of flowers is covering whoever is bringing it and she finds herself smiling happily in front of it. She gets up and runs towards the door to take them. She hasn’t checked if there's a card yet but she is sure about who sent them.

“I hate him”, she murmurs and Danilo laughs near her, her excitement infecting him too.

She takes the flowers in her hands and thanks the young guy who was carrying them. He shows her a smile before leaving but she hasn’t time to return it because she’s too busy putting the flowers on the table and looking for a card. She finds a little one behind a pink flower and smiles. She already recognized the handwriting.

_Thank God that I found you._

 

She can’t stop the tears that fill her eyes and she brings a hand in front of her mouth to cover the little sob that is trying to escape from her mouth and smiles a little from behind her fingers.

So he did something. He sent her flowers. The most beautiful bouquet of flowers she has ever seen. And it’s everything she wanted.

Danilo is typing something on his phone and she looks at him. “Well? Did you know?”

He puts his phone back inside of his pocket and shakes his head. “Nope. Now, c’mon, I haven’t finished with you yet.”

“Wait. I want to call him first.” She reaches for her phone and dials his number quickly before laying it against her hear. She doesn’t have to wait much. A metallic voice fills her ears after a second and she exhales. His phone is unreachable. Where the hell is he?

She throws her phone against the sofa and Danilo studies her in silence. “Is everything alright?”

She nods and goes back to the chair where her friend is waiting for her. “Yes. I’m sorry. Let’s get back to work.”

 

 

“I’m ready!”, she exclaims happily and her friends stare at her in awe.

“You look stunning”, her manager says and Gwen smiles shyly at her. “And Danilo, you did an amazing job. You are the best.”

Danilo accepts the compliments proudly and Gwen hugs him in a long and tight grip. “Thank you so much”, she murmurs against his cheek and the man bends his head a little to hide the tears that are appearing in his eyes.

She tries one last time to call him before leaving the room but still nothing. Should she get worried?

“Okay, guys, let’s go.”

Everybody seems stuck in place so she goes to the door and opens it.

She stops breathing.

He’s there. The biggest smile on his face and her favorite hat on his head. “Happy Valentine’s Day”, he murmurs and that’s all she needed to hear.

She throws her arms around his neck and holds into his body like she was drowning and he was her anchor. That’s why he didn’t reply to any of her calls. He flew from Oklahoma to New York City to surprise her. She loves him. So much she can hardly breath.

“I love you”, she murmurs against his lips and he shows his dimples to her. “I love you so much, Blake”, she continues before the tears start wetting her cheeks.

He kisses her, his lips firm against hers, and she runs a hand through his curls while her tongue asks his lips the permission to enter. He lets her, of course, and his tongue touches hers in slow and long caresses. She moans and he chuckles in the kiss, sending shivers through her whole body.

They pull apart and he lays his forehead on hers. “Surprise.”

She giggles, _giggles_ , and puts her feet back on the floor, still holding him in her arms. “I can’t believe you are here”, she turns her head and finds her friends staring at them in silence, all smiles and heart eyes. “Why are you guys not surprised?” Oh, she understands. “You knew. You all knew.”

They laugh and Blake chuckles against her forehead, causing her goosebumps. “You are in so much trouble”, she says then, looking back at him. “So much.”

“I can’t wait”, he replies, a malicious smile appearing on his face.

She takes his hand and lets him enter the room where she frees him from her grip to give him some time to greet their friends. Once he’s back on her side, she shows him her phone and smiles shyly. “Pic?”

He just nods and encircles her with his strong arms. She turns her head and kisses him while she takes a picture with her phone. “Done”, she murmurs against his lips but he doesn’t let her go.

“I missed you too much. I don’t want to stop kissing you. Ever.”

She feels the same and deepens the kiss again, never tired of his taste.

Danilo interrupts them after a few seconds and she smiles shyly. “I’m sorry, but we have to go”, Gwen nods and follows him out of the suite, Blake’s frame hot and always present against her side.

“This is gonna drive the fans crazy”, she murmurs while typing on her phone.

 

_“@gwenstefani: he’s rare gx”_


End file.
